It's Christmas! Let's take a break!
by BeBackInAFlash21
Summary: The team has a Christmas party! Hilarity ensues! Mainly Chalant and Spitfire, very small Supermartian.


A/N: SO! ITS CHRISTMAS! Here is the Christmas fanfic you guys (probably) wanted! This is a YJ one, I'll probably make a TT one too. This was so much fun making guys! Hope you guys enjoy it as much as I do!

/ ''''''''''''''''' ,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, '''''''''''''''''''''''' /

9:26 am

Mount Justice

Dec. 23 2012

"Pass me the Christmas lights, Conner!" Robin said finally almost done with the Christmas tree. Conner threw the lights to Robin, as he was decorating the bottom of the tree, the one decorating the top was the levitating magician, Zatanna.

"How are you doing down there Dick?" She asked finally putting the last bell. Robin put his hand up in a 'wait a second' sign.

"Aaaaand, DONE!" Robin said wiping the sweat from his forehead, his actions of course, made Zatanna chuckle. He smiled, he got the star from within the box and reached out to give it to her, Zatanna frowned.

"I thought you wanted to do that?"

"Well, sometimes, you have to give, it's freaking Christmas!" Said a grinning Robin. She smiled and reached down to peck his cheek, she whispered something only she, Robin and Conner could hear. "Thanks". M'gaan and Conner kissed as they looked at the tree.

LINE BREAK- - - - - - - - - -LINE BREAK

3:09 pm

Starbucks Coffee, Keystone City

Dec. 24 2012

Sent from: Wally

To: Arty

 _You coming over for the team Christmas party? IB)_

Sent from: Arty

To: Wally

 _Yup! ;)_

Sent from: Wally

To: Arty

 _K, see ya' babe, love you!_

Artemis smiled at his message and immediately typed back,

Sent from: Arty

To: Wally

 _Love you too._

Wally looked at the message that beeped up on his phone. From behind him, his friends, Rose, Victor and Mas (That's his nickname, since he's great at Math). He looked back and was startled.

"AHHHH, What the hell guys!" Vic grinned at him and whispered in his ear.

"Got yourself a girlfriend Wall-Man?" Whispered Victor into his ear.

"Well, I, um, hehe, uhhh." He said shuffling his feet and rubbing the back of his head nervously. Mas and Rose's laugh could be heard miles away, that was until Wally was saved, by Dick. ROBIN OF ALL PEOPLE CAME TO PICK HIM UP!

"Cool! What's up Walls!" Dick said coming out of the car and fist bumping his best friend. "Bruce insisted I give you a ride home."

"No prob." Wally looked at his friends, whose mouths were agape, hell, Vic was drooling. "See ya' later losers!" He screamed at his friends, before the car drifted off.

AT THE MALL. AT THE MALL.

4:03 pm

Target Mall, Happy Harbor

Dec. 24 2012

Late Christmas shopping definitely was NOT Artemis' idea of relaxing. "Thanks for catching up Wall-Man." He smiled and picked up the shirt she dropped. "No problem, 'sides, what kind of jerk would I, Wally West be for not entertaining my girlfriend." He said picking up a Robin jacket for his bestfriend. "Soooooo, are we sharing the gifts?" Wally asked fiddling with his fingers. Artemis chuckled.

"Sure why not." He smiled and hugged her, on lookers awed at the sight, Artemis would have been embarrassed but decided to hug him back anyways.

"Thanks Artemis." Wally whispered. She smiled at him.

"Why do we need to share anyways?" She asked pushing the cart forward as Wally got a toy for Gar.

"Gar's joining us?" Asked Artemis looking into Wally's emerald green eyes. He shrugged, glad that he was able to change the topic.

"Better safe than sorry." He said with a wink.

" " " " ' " " " " " " " " "

7:49 pm

Mount Justice

Dec 24 2012

The whole place looked beautiful, except the fact that Mr. Troll put mistletoes EVERYWHERE, which really pissed the hell out of Artemis and Wally, since they basically had to kiss everywhere they went, but Robin was lucky because he knew where all of it was. Speaking of all of it, even Roy dropped by to greet everyone Merry Christmas. He of course, being Artemis' kind of brother, gave her the most expensive gift, an IPhone 7+. Which, of course, made Robin and Wally jealous.

"Since when did Roy have the money to buy you an IPhone?!" Artemis shrugged.

"Why did he give you?! I've known him longer." Came Robin's question. Artemis sighed as they listed reasons why they should have been given the IPhone instead of her.

Gar actually came, so Artemis owes Wally 5 bucks. They made a bet going to the cave insisting that Gar won't come, they made a bet.

They all sang a song with the karaoke machine, or else Rob would kill them. "Alright Wally you're first."

 _I met you in the dark_

 _You lit me up_

 _You made me feel as though_

 _I was enough_

 _We danced the night away_

 _We drank too much_

 _I held your hair back when_

 _You were throwing up_

 _When you looked over your shoulder_

 _For a minute, I forget that I'm older_

 _I wanna dance with you right now, oh_

 _And you look as beautiful as ever_

 _And I swear that every day you'll get better_

 _You make me feel this way somehow_

 _I'm so in love with you_

 _And I hope you know_

 _Darling, your love is more than worth its weight in gold_

 _We've come so far my dear_

 _Look how we've grown_

 _And I wanna stay with you_

 _Until we're grey and old_

 _Just say you won't let go_

 _Just say you won't let go…_

Artemis smiled and hugged him. They all were shocked except for Dick, Roy and Artemis. "W-wally CAN SING?!" Raquel screeched making Wally blush and smile.

"Yeah, I-I used to perform."

"Alright Robin, you're next." He smirked and pointed to Zatanna. "This is for you Zee!"

 _Just shoot for the stars_

 _If it feels right_

 _And aim for my heart_

 _If you feel like_

 _And take me away and make it OK_

 _I swear I'll behave_

 _You wanted control_

 _So we waited_

 _I put on a show_

 _Now I make it_

 _You say I'm a kid_

 _My ego is big_

 _I don't give a s***_

 _And it goes like this_

 _Take me by the tongue_

 _And I'll know you_

 _Kiss me 'til you're drunk_

 _And I'll show you_

 _All the moves like Jagger_

 _I've got the moves like Jagger_

 _I've got the moves like Jagger…_

Zatanna laughed throughout the whole song, by the end of the song, everyone could only stare in shock, all of a sudden Kid Flash and Artemis fell on the floor laughing their asses of. "What?" Robin said looking around, "Y-you think, you c-can sing that song, YOU ARE SO FULL OF IT!" Wally could not stop laughing until Raquel kicked his back. "OW!"

"Yeah Wally, don't tease Robin!" Artemis said smirking, even though she was laughing too. He growled.

"Don't worry Dick, you're awesome!" Artemis said putting a hand on his shoulder. He cackled a thanks.

"Fine. Your turn Arty!" Wally said sticking his tongue out at her. "Fine, challenge accepted." She muttered. She walked to the machine and typed the song and started singing.

 _Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs_

 _With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love_

 _Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk_

 _Singing here's to never growing up_

 _Call up all our friends, go hard this weekend_

 _For no damn reason, I don't think we'll ever change_

 _Meet you at the spot, half past ten o'clock_

 _We don't ever stop, and we're never gonna change_

 _Say, won't you stay forever stay_

 _If you stay forever hey_

 _We can stay forever young_

 _Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs_

 _With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love_

 _Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk_

 _Singing, here's to never growing up_

 _We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass!"_

 _I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that_

 _When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups_ *She got a cup from the table*

 _Singing, here's to never growing up_

 _Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up_

 _Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up_

"I like your choice of song!" Cheered Robin as she came down the stage, they fist bumped.

"Why thank you my good Sir." She said taking a bow. Wally hugged her from behind and whispered a 'great job babe'. The night went on as the others sang, they skipped to the giving of the gifts.

Wally and Artemis gave all their gifts to their teammates. For Robin, they got him a jacket that looks like his suit. Robin grinned at the jacket "Asterous, thanks!" He said hugging his two teammates. They gave Megan a new cheerleading outfit, "Oh my God! Thanks guys!" She said hugging her two teammates. They gave Conner an anger management 101 book which made the entire room crack up with laughter. They gave Kaldur a Note 7 which made the room rant. They said 'it was to learn earth culture' which made Dick awfully jealous. And lastly, they gave Zee a magician's kit. They also gave Gar a basketball. They gave Raquel a DVD set of 'Princess Bride'. Wally gave Artemis an Alice in Wonderland book. While Artemis gave him a professional Science kit.

Dick gave everyone money. 2000 dollars for each teammate, including Gar.

M'gaan gave Conner cable for the cave, so he won't need to watch the static. To Artemis she gave a quiver full of arrows. To Wally a speedometer, which he really did need during the team's missions. She gave Gar a shirt that said 'Party Animal Comin' Through!". She gave Kaldur a fish tank full of fish. She gave Robin a shirt that said 'ASTEROUS' and a cap that said 'GET TRAUGHT, OR GET DEAD' Which made Robin and Artemis grin at each other. She gave Zatanna headphones. And she gave Raquel a French 101 book, cause she could not know what to give her.

Conner got everyone chocolate.

Kaldur got everyone beautiful seashells

Zatanna used her magic to give everyone a game for the team's PS4. She got Wally COD: Black Ops 2, she got Rob NBA 2K17, she got Artemis Watch Dogs, she got M'gaan Little Big Planet, she got Conner Sims 4, she got Kaldur Little Big Planet 2 and she got Gar FIFA 17.

Raquel got everyone Puppies, cause her dog had too much babies. (That's how Brucely, the dog of Wally and Artemis came, well, for me.)

No matter how many members came or how many generations would pass, this, would always be the traditional team Christmas. No matter what.

 **THE END!**

Merry Christmas everyone! Expect me to make a Teen Titans one too, though it might be late! Merry Christmas!


End file.
